


Richie Tozier Plays The Viola

by thesquidliesthuman



Series: The Losers Play Some Instruments [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, It - All Media Types
Genre: Also did I mention VALID TOZIERS, I Love Richie Tozier, I'm great at tagging things, Richie plays the viola, Richie starts playing the summer of fourth grade, and his parents support and love him, for now, okay im done now, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesquidliesthuman/pseuds/thesquidliesthuman
Summary: "He had first heard about the instrument from Maggie, who had played the violin herself throughout high school. She explained to him all the different types of instruments in a string ensemble, and none of them had caught his attention. To him, as an excitable 8 year old at the time, they all were pretty much the same.However, now hearing about it from the guy at the music store- who was probably just trying to get them to leave at this point- he agreed to give it a try."-----------In which Richie Tozier picks up an instrument because I've had this headcanon forever and wanted to share it forever, the end





	Richie Tozier Plays The Viola

Richie loves music, we know this. So in elementary school when the option to play in band or orchestra popped up you can bet that he wanted to play an instrument.

He was very enthusiastic about being a percussionist. When you think about it, maybe percussion wouldn't be such a terrible idea for Richie. However, when the thought of Richie playing the drums came into Maggie and Wentworth Tozier's heads and all they could imagine were constant noise for the next few years, they gently persuaded him to try something else.

There were a few other options that caught Richie's eye as they perused the sole music store of Derry, each one probably as loud as the last. But there was a softer instrument that just seemed to call to him.

That, my dear friends, was the viola. 

He had first heard about the instrument from Maggie, who had played the violin herself throughout high school. She explained to him all the different types of instruments in a string ensemble, and none of them had caught his attention. To him, as an excitable 8 year old at the time, they all were pretty much the same.

However, now hearing about it from the guy at the music store- who was probably just trying to get them to leave at this point- he agreed to give it a try.

\---------------

Richie did not like the 'learning' part of playing the viola so much.

Sitting there on the small stage attached to the gym was not how Richie wanted to spend his free time. He had to try desperately to listen as the teacher droned on and on. How could someone possibly be so boring, it's insane! Richie would often be caught gently pulling hairs from his bow, or plucking random strings when they were supposed to be in rest position.

Richie got better though, as time went on. He never practiced, it was a bad habit that he had grown into, but he could play really well. When he was playing, it was one of the only times he could truly focus. He could play for at least an hour without getting distracted, and that within itself was quite the feat.

He kept at it, playing through high school and college. He played pop songs, old songs, and some times he improvised so well it sounded like a legitimate song. He was content with being a soloist, taking all the glory for himself without needing to worry about the jealousy of other members... or was he?

To be continued...


End file.
